


Over Their Lifetimes

by KatLeePT



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe finds certain paintings wherein Paige has drawn her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Their Lifetimes

She never meant to pry when she opened the closet door without either of her sisters present. She was simply trying to be the nice sister with more time on her hands than them and using some of that time to do all their laundry and put it away. She hadn't touched anything yet in Paige's closet when the folder came floating down and landed on the carpet before her. She still didn't intend to pry when she picked it up, but the edges of the pictures she could see caught and held her interest. She knew her half sister liked to paint, but she hadn't realized what an artist she was until looking at those pictures.  
  
Now Phoebe's flipping through one colorful page after another. Each scene is so vivid that it's almost as though she's there with the Leprechauns and the unicorn, and when she hits on the first picture of their family, she's doubly impressed for it's like looking at a photograph only without the flaws that the camera's lense always causes, adding pounds where there aren't as many. She knows she should put away the folder and wait until Paige is ready to share them with her, but they're so great she hates to not see what her sister has done.  
  
Then she finds a second folder hidden in the stack of pages within the first. Her forehead creasing, Phoebe slides her finger down the opening and slowly opens it. What she finds within makes her gasp aloud and her jaw drop open. "PAIGE!" Her face is red with embarrassment, but yet, she can not turn away.  
  
Slowly, with trembling fingers, Phoebe leafs through the hidden folder's contents. Each page is the same and yet different. The landscapes change -- some are modern, some purely fantastical, some are very rooms in their home --, but the subject remains the same. There she is, her body twisted in every fashion known to man and some of which even Phoebe hasn't seen before and completely nude. Her breasts are round and larger than they really are, and unlike the camera's lense, Paige seems to have helped her image to lose a few pounds.  
  
Still, the images are naked and drawn by her little sister. Phoebe's mind wheels. Her heart hammers in her chest. Her mouth feels dry, and yet she's wet all at the same time. She's not alone in all of the pictures. In some, it's only her, but in others, Paige joins her, equally as naked. Phoebe wonders if the younger woman's body looks anywhere near as beautiful as it does in these pages, and suddenly, she knows she wants to find out.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Paige's thundering, angry voice sends Phoebe twirling. Papers and folders fly about the room. The clothes she once held in one hand drop, completely forgotten, to the floor.  
  
"P-Paige!"  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" Paige demands hotly, crossing her bedroom floor and beginning to yank her treasured paintings up off the floor. Her hand stills on a portrait of Phoebe and herself writhing in passionate ecstasy. Now it is her face that colors as red as her low-cut blouse. She glances up toward Phoebe but can not bring herself to meet her sister's gaze. "How many of my paintings did you see?" she questions, voice shaking, even while quickly gathering her most private drawings to her and holding them against her pounding heart.  
  
"N-Not all of them." Phoebe wets her lips. "But . . . But enough. Paige, I -- I didn't know."  
  
"It doesn't matter," the redhead snaps. "We're sisters, and you had no right snooping through my personal belongings!"  
  
Phoebe bends, picking up the clothes, and, gesturing with them, defends herself, "I wasn't snooping. I was putting away laundry when the folder fell at my feet." She hangs the items up in Paige's closet, then turns back to her sister, who still won't meet her gaze. She stands with her pictures to her chest and her arms crossed before both. "But . . . But I'm glad I saw them."  
  
"What?" Paige asks doubtfully. It is her forehead that creases this time and her eyes that slowly beginning to raise only to fall back down to the floor when they almost meet Phoebe's.  
  
Phoebe takes a deep breath. She's always been better with actions rather than words. She's also always been one to swiftly make up her mind, not always for the better but swiftly nonetheless. She closes the distance between them before she can change her mind or give Paige time to run. She reaches out to her with one hand and gently cups one of Paige's hands.  
  
If her fingernails softly draw against her heaving breast, neither woman makes comment of it. But Paige does speak her name. "Phoebe?" she asks as Phoebe's other hand goes to her face.  
  
Phoebe's touch is soft, comforting, reassuring, like the hand that might try to gently pet a wild and scared animal. "Paige, if you felt that way, you should've come to me. You should've asked me."  
  
"But -- " Paige frowns. "But we're sisters."  
  
Phoebe smiles. "We're the Charmed Ones, and we make our own destiny."  
  
Then her body is against her sister's, her breasts pushing against her hands and her mouth on top of hers. Her hand lifts from her arm and caresses her right breast, her thumb drawing softly across her nipple that's already perking at her blouse. Her tongue dives sweetly into her mouth and smoothly caresses hers.  
  
Paige has always been beautiful to Phoebe, but like her younger sister, Phoebe had thought the girl was off limits until now. She watches as the fear and shock in Paige's eyes ebbs and her eyes slowly drifted closed as she lets herself go with the passion. She starts to raise her mouth off of hers just as her eyes close, but quick as a wink, Paige's mouth grabs back at hers. Her tongue is more demanding as it delves into Phoebe's mouth.  
  
Phoebe hears the rustle of papers as Paige drops her paintings. Neither woman looks to them, but slowly, gently, Phoebe leads her back to her bed and guides her to sit. All this time, her mouth doesn't leave hers. She straddles her there on the bed where once Prue was a child. She rubs herself against her thighs as her hands slip underneath her shirt.  
  
Every movement is slow, thought out, and meant not to drive Paige away but instead to build her passion. Phoebe takes her time, removing first her shirt, then her bra, and fondling her breasts. They are smaller than her own but fit perfectly in her cupped palms. Paige groans, hears a car door slam somewhere outside the Manor, and stills. It is her mouth that lifts from Phoebe's. "Should . . . Should we really be doing this?"  
  
Phoebe runs a hand into her short, red curls, then strokes her cheek with love. "Only," she promises her, "if you want."  
  
She slides again against her thighs, and Paige groans. "Oh, yeah. But . . . But what will people say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Phoebe tells her. "They have no right to judge us, especially when we're out there every night risking our lives and each other's to save them."  
  
Paige nods slowly. "But . . . But Piper?"  
  
Phoebe drops her own shirt to the floor. "Piper had Prue," she answers distractedly.  
  
"Had Prue? How?"  
  
Phoebe grins at that. "The same way we have each other," she responds.  
  
"But . . . But Piper's married to Leo!"  
  
"Cover," Phoebe whispers into her little sister's ear. She leans up against her, her breasts rubbing against hers, and catches her ear lobe in her teeth. She talks to her while working teeth and tongue over that sensitive area, "She's never loved Leo like she makes out. Prue was the big love of her life. That's why we almost lost her when . . . when . . . " Through the fog of passion, she remembers the despair. She'd already lost one sister, and she'd come so close to losing another.  
  
Sensing the shift in Phoebe's mood and loathe to give up what's beginning to take place between them, despite her cautions, Paige reaches out and grabs Phoebe's breasts. She squeezes them hard, her hands faster and less disciplined than her sister's, then strokes her way down her stomach. She tries to slip her fingers into Phoebe's jeans, but they're too tight. As she pauses to undo their button and zipper, she asks, "Does Leo know?"  
  
Phoebe rocks back and forth on her. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"So you're sure Piper would be cool with this?"  
  
Phoebe shrugs. "She owes me," she says simply, "for all those years I put up with Prue and her making each other scream." She giggles at the look Paige gives her. "Besides, Piper loves us." She gasps as Paige's fingers find her womanly curls and leans forward, eager for more of her touch. "She'll accept us the way we are just as I always accepted her and Prue."  
  
"What about the Council?"  
  
"They'd rather us be together than be with another White Lighter or Demon."  
  
Paige is still giving her answer thought when Phoebe lays her down. Both their sandals and flip flops have long ago hit the floor. Eager for no more clothes to be between them, Phoebe yanks her own jeans off and throws them away from them, not looking back even when she hears them smack a lamp. Paige is wearing a skirt today, which makes her next move so much easier. Her fingers run up her sister's legs and into the folds of her skirt, where she's delighted to find Paige has no clothing left to separate them.  
  
Still, as much as her body is screaming at her to take her now, Phoebe hesitates, her fingers pressing against the soft edges of Paige's core. She leans over her, swipes her lips over hers, but stills herself from going any further. "It's not too late to back out of this if it's not what you want."  
  
Paige grins. "I think my pictures made my desires pretty clear."  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe winks. "Do you want to try all of those?"  
  
"Do we have time?"  
  
She laughs. "Not before Piper gets home, or even before the next attack on the world, but over our lifetimes . . . Yeah."  
  
_Over their lifetimes._  Paige likes the sound of that. Not just today or tonight or even this week or this month, but over their lifetimes. It's her sister promising to be here for her in every way she's craved for so long. She never has to be alone any more, and she never has to deter herself from any of her fondest, or wildest, dreams. "I'd like that," she answers, "but let's start here." With those words spoken, she again grabs Phoebe's mouth with her own, but this time, she presses down hard against the bed and against Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's fingers enter her with a gasp from their owner that is hushed only by Paige's tongue in her mouth. Slowly, smoothly, she works her body, her fingers, and her own tongue, bringing her younger sister to elevation not once but three times long before Piper even thinks about coming home to see into what mischief her little sisters are getting. Finally collapsing beside her in a bed that's been owned by their family for generations, Phoebe still holds Paige close to her. "I know it's cliche," she says, breathing hard, "but was that as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Her fingers thread into her hair until Paige sits up. Propping herself on one elbow, she gazes down into Phoebe's eyes, her own still twinkling mischievously. The tips of her fingers thread into Phoebe's short hair now; her palm massages her cheek. One leg hooks around hers, and as she murmurs, "Oh, yeah," she orbs them to a certain meadow in Ireland where Phoebe had once seen herself laid.  
  
She doesn't bother to bring their clothes with them, and luckily, there's no one else, Leprechaun, Witch, mortal, or otherwise in the flower-filled meadow. Phoebe grins at her. "You little scamp."  
  
Paige wriggles her nose. "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" she asks. "Spank me?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to spank you, but I'm going to love you, too," Phoebe answers, one hand finding her naked ass while her lips find hers again. She's always wanted what Piper had with Prue, and now she thinks maybe, just maybe, she'll have it with Paige. Regardless, whatever this is with them is beautiful, passionate, fun, and she knows, meant to last a lifetime.  
  
The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Spelling Entertainment, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
